wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/18
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVIII Towarzystwo rozpełzło się, jakby przytłoczone. Hrabia Korski zbyt pospiesznie odjechał do Ciągini, nazbyt skwapliwie siadał do powozu. Miało to być rodzajem manifestacji, ale wyglądało raczej, na ucieczkę. Wszyscy odetchnęli lżej. Pan Wojciech Paszowski wołał tubalnie do księdza Janusza: – Księżulku, panie mój, dobrodzieju, toteż już nas wszystkich powywieszaj, bo dalibóg nie ja jeden zrobiłem ten huczek, a w dodatku, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, należało się, panie mój. Proboszcz z zafrasowaniem tarł dłonią czuprynę. – Et – Biskupa zalterowaliście mi, panowie, znerwował się. Bo i pewno, taka przykrość. A w duchu pomyślał: „Za dużo im dałem win i za mocnych”. – Cóż pasterz mówi? – Nic, modli się. – To i dobrze! Niech się panie wymodli, nie zawadzi. A może wyprosi u Boga opamiętanie na starość dla tego, panie, tuza, co to gębę ma polską ale w niej hadko. Że też to te wszystkie głośne zaszczyty i te stroje pozłocistej białe pantalony tak we łbach przewracają. Tfu! Podszedł do rozmawiających pan Turski, ojciec. – Mówicie o Korskim? – Hm! Biskup nam się gotów rozchorować, bo bardzo się wzruszył – rzekł ksiądz. – A nas chce proboszcz powywieszać – skarżył się Paszowski. Alem go zastraszył, że drzew w ogródku nie starczy, chyba nam Korski wybuduje szubienicę u siebie w Ciągini. – To już najwyżej trzeba by powiesić Denhoffa i... mego syna, bo oni głównie... – Dobry i pan Wojciech z tymi „bałwanami” i „lojalnymi mundurami”. On dał początek. – I bez niego to samo by zaszło. – No, widzieliście państwo coś podobnego? Dalibóg, proboszcz! chce mnie powiesić. Osobliwość do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich. – Dzwonią na nieszpory. Trzeba iść do Ekscelencji. Dobrze, że to nie dziś wyjazd; tak od razu po tym wszystkim... do Ciągini... – A żeby tak ominąć pałac hrabiego? Co? – zaproponował Paszowski. – Et! Daj pan spokój! – Jest przecie plebania. Nawet, powiem prawdę, przystojniej pasterzowi zatrzymać się u proboszcza, niż pod tym paskudnym dachem. Wszyscy musimy tam zajechać. Pan Wojciech zaperzył się. – A niechże Bóg broni panie mój. Ot mi mus! Ani my zajedziemy, ani on nas prosić będzie. Jeszcze by też czego! Jego dach to także taki tunel, o jakim on mówił. Chce proboszcz, żeby się nam zwalił na głowy i zmiażdżył, jak ten tam przepowiadał? U niego szarotki nie kwitną, miał rację, że to kwiat obłoczny, tam jeno mszar, pozornie dywanowe piękny, a w środku bagno, panie mój. Nagłym ruchem Paszowski zwrócił się do Turskiego: – A waćpan dobrodziej będzie na uczcie w pałacu? Co? Hę!? Obywatel drgnął. – Za kogo mnie pan masz?! – warknął twardym głosem. – A! Czołem! Czołem cny sąsiedzie. Niech tam już tylko sutanny pełnią swoje obowiązki. Choć gdybym był biskupem, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich... Stary machnął ręką i wyszedł z pokoju, gdzie zbierali się księża dążąc na nieszpory. Przed kościołem stał podwójny szpaler młodzieży starszej i młodszej, a nawet i ludzi dorosłych. Matki i ojcowie całych grup, zebranych do bierzmowania, oczekiwali w skupieniu zbliżenia się pasterza w stroju ceremonialnym. Obrzęd odbywał się cicho i szybko. Nad barwnym tłumem ludu pływała infuła biskupia i złocisty pastorał. Ciche głosy szemrały monotonnie, tłum kołysał się stłoczony, biorąc udział lub patrząc na ceremonię. Opodal pod murem kościelnym stała Dorcia i Denhoff. Ona spod białego kapelusza spoglądała mu w oczy z ogromną miłością i podziwem; od sceny podczas obiadu Ryszard wyrósł w jej wyobraźni na bohatera, widziała w nim dzielnego patriotę. On pochłaniał ją palącym wzrokiem, czerpał uczucie z jej dziewiczego serca, bo czuł, że otwarte dla niego i że bije jako wtór uderzeniom jego serca. W niezmiernej gromadzie ludzi oni we dwoje myśleli tylko o sobie, zagłębiali się w uroczym marzeniu. – Za co mamunia wczoraj gniewała się na panią? Powiedz Duduś? – Żeśmy z panem osobno powrócili z Okorowa, idąc przez łąki, żeśmy zostali daleko za innymi. Mamunia mówi, że to nieprzyzwoicie. – A ty Duduś, co o tym myślisz?... Dorcia podniosła ciemne zasłony rzęs, odkrywając błękitną, jasną jak kryształ, toń źrenic, utkwiła je w rozkochanych oczach narzeczonego i odrzekła słodko: – Ja myślę, że to nie grzech wobec Boga iść tak we dwoje, dalej od ludzi, jedynie w obliczu słońca, kwiatów i ptaków. Rozmawialiśmy poważnie z sobą, pan taki dobry, świat piękny... – Och piękny, Doruś mój złoty! – Więc dlaczego ten nasz spacer wydał się mamuni złym? a może?... – Co Doruchna? Co?... Dziewczyna zarumieniła się jak kwiat jabłoni. – Może kto widział lub odgadł, że tam... na łące... – Ze cię ucałowałem? Świętości ty moje najdroższe! Czyż taki pocałunek mógł ci zaszkodzić, czyż on cię zbrudził? – Ja wiem, to było bardzo uroczyste, święte nawet... Przysunął się do niej bliżej, żar od niego buchnął na nią parzącym ogniem. – I czarowne... prawda Dorciu, i takie nasze, nasze spojenie. – Tak, ale to może grzech, tego pewno nie można robić. – Obcym nie, ale my jesteśmy przecie narzeczonymi. Tyś już moją na wieki, Dudziu ukochana. Dorcia westchnęła. – Już za parę dni rozstaniemy się. Mój Boże! – Przyjadę do was, do Olchowa. Konno przyjadę na Jenie. Dobrze? – Jak to, konno z Wodzewa? – Tak. Znasz przysłowie? „nie ma złej drogi do swej niebogi”. A ty jesteś przecie mój skarb największy, nie tylko nieboga. – Ach! to ślicznie! Ale jak pan przyjedzie, to wytworzy sensację w okolicy okropną. To się już od razu wszystko wyjawi. – Już prawie wszyscy wiedzą, a reszta się domyśla. – Mówił pan komu o tym, żeśmy narzeczeni? Ja mówiłam tylko mamuni. – A ja pannie Irenie i Marysiowi Turskiemu. – No, to już przez Marysia i Marylę wiedzą wszyscy w Zapędach i dalej. – Panią to martwi? – Nie, ale za wcześnie, to niedobrze. Dlatego śledzę uważniej. – Drwię sobie z ludzi. Owszem, niech wiedzą wszyscy. Zresztą i ślub postanowimy prędko. – Ślub? Co znowu?! – A po co mamy czekać? – Przecie jeszcze nie jesteśmy formalnie zaręczeni nawet. Skądże zaraz ślub? Mamunia się na to nigdy nie zgodzi. – Jeśli jednak ja zażądam... Dorcia oblała się purpurą. – To zależy od mamuni i... ode mnie, wcale nie od pana – zawołała z niebywałym u niej wzburzeniem i szybko odeszła obrażona. Denhoff patrzył na nią zirytowany. Twarz drgała mu kurczowo. – Postąpicie tak, jak ja podyktuję – mruknął zawzięcie. Po skończonych ceremoniach religijnych i po podwieczorku, młode towarzystwo, powiększone przez grono kleryków, umawiało się, projektując spacer przy zachodzie słońca. Ksiądz Janusz, wciągnięty do spisku, zaproponował biskupowi przejażdżkę, Denhoff ofiarował na ten cel swój paradny powóz, cała zaś młoda kompania lokowała się na czterokonnym wozie wypełnić innym suto grochowinami, strojnym w kilimy i dery. Oba ekwipaże rozjechały się w inne strony. Gdy wóz ruszył z miejsca wypełniony po brzegi ochoczą młodzieżą, nadbiegł Gutek Korzycki, machał ręką, prosząc aby stanęli. Nie lubiano go powszechnie, dlatego i teraz nikt na niego nie zważał, nawet Kula Zborska krzyknęła stanowczo: – Jedźmy prędko! Niech on zostanie na lodzie. Ale Maryś ujął się gwałtownie za Korzyckim. – Jeżeli go nie weźmiecie na wóz, ja natychmiast wysiadam. Zatrzymano konie, bez protestu. Gutek, gramoląc się na wysokie siedzenie, patrzył złośliwie na Kulę i mówił z umyślną służalczością: – Uniżony sługa szanownej pani, najniższy sługa. Wiedział, że doprowadza tym dziewczynkę do niesłychanego gniewu. Odwróciła się obrażona. Na wozie zaczęto śpiewać chóralnie. Panny i młodzi panowie rozbawili się na dobre. Szczególnie seminarzyści poczuli, jak wiatr swobodny, nadlatujący do nich z pól szerokich, rozwija im skrzydła młodości, tchnie na nich poezją, porywa żywiołową siłą. Zabawy na wozie wrzały w całej pełni, młodzi księżulkowie cieszyli się nową dla nich gratką, tym spacerem pośród wonnych pól, gdzie koszono powtórnie koniczyny, skąd wiały aromatyczne, duszone wonie łubinów, a płowe rżyska już zaorywane, pokrywały mgły oparów. Kula przekomarzała się z Gustawem Korzyckim, Marian i Maryla siedząc na drabinie, jak ptaki na gałęzi, śpiewali na szerokie rozłogi, a właściwie do swych własnych dusz stęsknionych. Pani Ama szczerzyła zęby do wszystkich kleryków po kolei, aż Bolesław Osinowski wskazał jej czarnego jak Cygan księżyka, ubranego w białą damską pelerynę, schwyconą naprędce, i rzekł protekcjonalnie: – Tego polecam, do flirtu jedyny; włoski temperament. – Skądże pan wie o tym? – Widziałem go przy robocie – z największą powagą odrzekł Osinowski. Pani Ama trzepnęła go białym szalem, w który Bolesław zamotał się tak starannie, że z trudnością go odmotano. Irena Turska rozmawiała z Denhoffem, nadąsana zaś Dorcia przysunęła się do Ziuli i pana Rymszy i zaczęła świdrować oczyma jak gwiazdy w piwnych źrenicach tego młodzieńca. Robiła to trochę na złość Ryszardowi, może i w celu przywabienia do siebie sympatycznego banderzysty. Ziula struchlała, gdyż Dora była niebezpieczna w rywalizowaniu, jej oczy świeciły zbyt jasno i urok dziwny nazbyt widocznie ją otaczał. Rozgniewana Ziula, chcąc się zemścić na swój sposób, zawołała głośno do Denhoffa: – Panie Ryszardzie, proszę zaśpiewać „Lach tam ti dy ry bum”, prosimy wszyscy. Jakoż wszyscy podchwycili prośbę prócz Dory. Ona nie cierpiała tego śpiewu, gdyż Denhoff mniej korzystnie wyglądał wykonując go i stawał się komikiem bawiącym publikę. Ale teraz Dorcia zacięła wargi i milczała, Denhoff nie zaprzeczył naleganiom, więc zabrzmiał śpiew przewlekły, utrzymany w akcencie żydowskim, w tonie majufesu: „Niech kto sobie co chce gada Lach tam ti dy ry bum, Bo co kadryl to parada Lach tam ti dy ry bum”. Klerycy zanosili się od śmiechu.. Dorcia zła na Ziulę i narzeczonego zaczęła coraz śmielej spoglądać na Rymszę. Widział wszystko Kocio Leśniewski, drażliwy na punkcie Ziuli, więc zachwycony. Dorcią i jej taktyką, śmiał się do Ziuli białymi zębami, czupryną jak wiecha i szablonowym, wiekuiście tym samym pochyleniem ciężkiej główki na prawe ramię. Radował się, że Rymsza jest już, zakwestionowany, bo o Dorci mówiono jak o Anusi Borzobohatej - Krasieńskiej „jej dwudziestu czterech godzin dość”. Po odśpiewanym majufesie, Ira rzekła do Ryszarda, tak jednak by nie słyszano: – Czy pan pamięta, co pan mówił o Ziuli i Kociu? Cóż pan teraz powie? – Teraz pochwalam gust panny Ziuli. Ten Rymsza to gentleman prawdziwy i jakoś bardzo wpatrzony w pannę Ziulę, tak samo, jak moja narzeczona w Rymszę. Uważa pani, jak moja Dulcinea mści się? – Co za Dulcinea znowu?... – A no, Dorcia, to tak romantycznie brzmi. – Piękny narzeczony! Nie ma co mówić! – Wracajmy już, moi państwo – zawołała jakaś starsza pani, porwana na wóz w roli przyzwoitki. Wieczór już zapada i rosa mokra ziębi. – To chyba panią, bo nas nie – rzekł Gustaw. – Wracajmy! Wracajmy! – Jesce trlochę, do lasu dojedźmy. Taka zadka frlajda, panny, księża, kawalerowie, az miło – prosił Teoś. Ale pomimo jego zachęceń wóz zawrócił z powrotem do Okorowa. Gdy zbliżali się już do plebanii, niepokój ogarnął kleryków. – Ojej! Czy nie za długo jeździliśmy? – Będzie skandal, carissimi fratres, ale odpowiedzialność bierzemy na siebie – pocieszał ich Maryś. – Powóz już wyprzęgnięty, a jego Ekscelencja wrócił ze spaceru. Przy furtce stał ksiądz Janusz, wielce zafrasowany. Napadł od razu na powracających. – Ależ siedzieliście państwo na tym spacerze! Awantura. A tu biskup chciał odprawiać pacierze wieczorne; szukają was, nie ma. A to pięknie! Sami się już tłumaczcie, bo ja ani myślę. Pan Paszowski także obrażony, żeście go nie wzięli, zbuntował się i nie chce bawić Ekscelencji, pasterz jest zgorszony waszym sprawowaniem. – Dziś feralny dzień, kochany proboszczu i zawsze miłe tego początki, lecz koniec żałosny, począwszy od obiadu. Chodźmy wszyscy do Ekscelencji po absolucję – mówił Turski. – I księża tez? Ja nie rladzę: na pierlsy ogień my będziemy. – Słusznie! kler do kościoła, na pacierze! – zakomenderował proboszcz. Wszystko poszło jak najlepiej. Biskupa młodzież przeprosiła, po czym po skończonych modlitwach i chóralnym odśpiewaniu „Wszystkie nasze dzienne sprawy”, spożyto wspólnie wieczerzę, utrzymaną w charakterze prywatnym. Wesołość panowała niezamącona, gwar młodych głosów rozbrzmiewał swobodnie, biskup ożywił się i dotrwał aż do rozjazdu gości. Proboszcz dziękował im, że niemiłe wrażenia obiadowe zostały zatarte.